The present invention relates to document classification and navigation. More specifically, the present invention relates to methods and apparatus for simultaneously classifying and navigating through message threads.
In a typical messaging system, users navigate through and among message threads by manually selecting messages to read, and the direction of message navigation, i.e. the next message to read. Because the number of messages published increases every day, what users typically desire is a way to read messages that are xe2x80x9cworthyxe2x80x9d of being read or reading messages from xe2x80x9cworthyxe2x80x9d authors.
One partial solution is implemented by having users rate messages they have read. That is, after a user reads a message, the user may rate the message as good or bad, etc. As different users read the message, an average rating value can be determined for the message. When a new user sees the rating value of the message, the user may decide to skip it if the message is lowly rated, read it if the message is highly rated, etc.
A problem with message rating or classification is that users must manually navigate through messages and manually classify the message. That is, typically the Messaging system provides separate functionality that the user uses to navigate through messages and that the users use to rate or classify messages.
What is needed are improved methods and apparatus for rating messages.
The present invention discloses methods and apparatus for document classification and navigation.
In the preferred embodiment of the present invention, navigation and classification does not require additional user effort. Typically, the user is given a default direction for navigation which the user may change, if desired. In order to navigate to the next message, the user must first rate or classify the current message, or indicate that the user does not want to classify the current message. By reducing the effort required for users to classify messages, this invention increases the number of users who classify messages, thereby increasing the amount of user feedback. Thus, a messaging system incorporating the preferred embodiment of the present invention will have more value than a traditional messaging system.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, a method for displaying messages on a computer system having a memory and a display, includes the steps of displaying a first message on the display, providing a first user-selectable region on the display, and providing a second user-selectable region on the display. The method also includes the steps of selecting the first selectable region on the display; and simultaneously indicating a rating value for the first message and requesting display of a second message on the display in response to selection of the first selectable region.
According to another embodiment, a computer program product for a computer system for displaying messages on a user computer system including a processor and a display, includes a computer-readable media including code that directs the processor to provide a first message to the user computer system, code that directs the processor to provide a first user-selectable region to a display on the user computer system, and code that directs the processor to provide a second user-selectable to a display on the user computer system. The computer-readable media also includes code that directs the processor to determine a selection of the first selectable region on the display of the user computer system, and code that directs the processor to determining a rating value for the first message and to provide a second message to the user computer system, in response to the selection of the first selectable region.
According to another embodiment of the present invention a computer system for providing document navigation for a user computer system includes means for providing a first document to the user computer system, means for providing an icon for display on the user computer system, the icon including a first portion and a second portion, and means for receiving a selection signal of the icon at the first portion of the icon of the second portion of the icon from the user computer system. The computer system also includes means for providing a second document to the user computer system when the icon is selected, and means for performing a rating function on the first document when the first portion of the icon is selected.
Further understanding of the nature and advantages of the invention may be realized by reference to the remaining portions of the specification and drawings.